


Homesick

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Lance needs some comfort and it seems only Keith is awake. Will he be up for the job?





	

The teenager sat there, green face mask on and an eye mask on his head, pushing back his brown hair. He huddled in a blanket staring at the stars from the ship's window. Thousands maybe billions of orbs of light dusted the sky. 

Maybe they were stars or maybe far away planets. He couldn't tell. He wanted to hope that one was Earth but honestly he was doubtful. 

Lance knew Earth wouldn't be among those balls of light. He knew cause he'd seen it disappear more and more each day. 

He was doing something most children dreamed of. Saving the world. Shouldn't he be happy he was the blue paladin? That he was part of the legendary robotic lion defender Voltron?

"Get a hold of yourself McClain. You should be happy. Why aren't you happy?" he sighed pulling the blanket over his head. Least now he didn't have to worry about showing emotions because everyone was asleep.

He sniffed, a few tears dribbling down his cheeks as he continued to look out. 

He tried to not make a noise as he heard footsteps a few moments later. Who was it? Maybe they'd go away in a few minutes.

"Lance? Is that you?" a voice called out walking in. Keith Kogane. It had to be Keith. Why couldn't it be Shiro or Hunk?

The red paladin walked over, his boots making a slight thud as he did. He sighed heading over to the olive skinned male.

"Homesick?" Keith asked as Lance tried to hide his face.

"How'd you guess?" Lance muttered.

"I can hear you crying and muttering in Spanish from my room," Keith replied dragging the blue paladin into an embrace. 

"Your family would be proud of you Lance." 

Lance sniffed and looked up at Keith.

"You're messing up my face mask," he muttered.

“You’re saying that to hide your feelings aren’t you?” Keith asked.

“Like you’d know about feelings Mullet...But yeah,” Lance muttered with a sigh.

Lance returned the hug, the pair going silent for a few minutes. It didn't last long though.

"Don't you dare tell Pidge about this," Lance interrupted.

"I won't," Keith muttered.

Little did the pair know that the green paladin had been watching and recording for a while. For future reference.


End file.
